


Well This Is Awkward

by Purplesauris



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fake AH Crew, GTA V AU, Hacker!Gavin, Heterochromia Iridum, M/M, Magician!Ray, Michael Jones/Geoff Ramsey - Freeform, Ray is a hostage at first, Ryan Haywood/Jack Pattillo - Freeform, Side Relationships - Freeform, Team Same Voice - Freeform, You're born with one eye the color of your soulmates, descriptions of violence, he's like Houdini, micheoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin had all he wanted in life; his computer, his friends and a shitload of cash. The only thing he didn't have was matching eyes, which means he doesn't have his soulmate. Gavin sure as hell wants to find whoever it is, but all he does is hack into the FBI database and pull up a rather interesting file.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well This Is Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyye here's another prompt! Thank you to the anonymous who sent the prompt in! The song that is played at the end is Nightmare from Bioshock 2, because I love me some trumpets and this has been on repeat for like three days now while I was writing. As always, love the fic? Hate it? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com!

Gavin has a comfortable life among the Fake AH Crew, surrounded by friends and with a whole hell of a lot of money in his pocket. He’s never given any thought to living any other way, of not being a hacker, of not working with Geoff and the others. It’s a risky life, they all know that, but the payoff is enough for all of them.

Having a soulmate in Los Santo, let alone when you’re part of a very successful, very dangerous gang, is not the best thing. Gavin’s always thought that having no soulmate was easier than having one. Who needs a soulmate when you’ve got cash and a computer?

Gavin doesn’t think long on it, the others are happy enough with their soulmates. Geoff has Michael, his temperamental pyromaniac, and Ryan has his teddy bear Jack. Everyone is born with heterochromia, their right eye the color it's supposed to be, the other the color of your soulmates. You'll know who your soulmate is when you see your own eye looking back at you, and once you meet your eyes return to normal. The rest of the crew all seem to have a kind of happiness that Gavin lacks, but Gavin tries his best not to notice in lieu of hacking into the FBI database. Gavin taps away at his laptop, chewing on his bottom lip as the other argue and bicker around him. Gavin passes through the firewall easily enough and figures out the encryption, fingers flying as he pulls up file after file.  “Wots this?” Immediately everyone is around him, staring at his screen as he pulls up a file.  “Isn't this the git that's supposed to be dead?”

“Witness protection, eh?” Geoff muses, sharing a look with Michael.  “Where's he hiding?”

“One sec.” Gavin types some more, making a triumphant noise.  “They're hiding him in a warehouse near the bay.”

“Alright boys, suit up. We have a man to kidnap.” Michael whoops and pumps a fist in the air, disappearing to get ready.

~*~

Gavin hangs off the side of the AH mobile, Ryan hanging off the other side as Jack speeds through the streets. Gavin tries to ignore the blank stare Ryan is burning into his head from behind the skull mask. The air is thick with the smell of diesel and the stink of fish, salt sticking to Gavin's skin as they stop a few buildings away. They all pile out and Geoff has them gather round, whispering.

“Keep your mics on. Michael, you and I will sweep the upstairs, Jack you stay here. Ryan, you and Gavin sweep the main floor. Stay quiet, but kill if you need to.”

Everyone nods and they break off, Michael leading Geoff off as Gavin follows Ryan. They don't talk, but they're meticulous as they sweep the floor, staying in the shadows. Ryan is off on the other side of the room when Gavin finds stairs leading down, and Gavin speaks quietly into his mic.  “Found what looks like a basement. Stairs are pretty narrow, doesn't look like like you brutes will fit.”

“Sweep it, but be careful.”

“Yeah yeah, I know.” Gavin keeps his pistol ready as he maneuvers down the stairs, shoulders brushing the walls. There's a dim light coming from the otherwise dark room, and Gavin can faintly make out a bed and a couch. Gavin moves towards the light slowly, a face seen from the glow of a.. DS? The man sitting on the couch looks young, younger than Gavin at least with a short beard and dark hair.

“It's polite to knock, you know.” Gavin jumps when the man speaks, gun pointed at him. The man never takes his eyes off of the screen, but he looks at ease.  “I'm guessing you're here to kidnap me?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Cool, just don't taze me, bro.” Gavin gapes as the man stands up and willingly lets Gavin secure zip ties around his wrists. Gavin keeps his gun pressed against the mans back, but he only walks up the stairs, whistling to himself. Gavin takes the man’s glasses and tuck them in a pocket before he blindfolds him as Ryan strolls up, the man cocking his head to the side.  “You brought friends too? Sweet. What gang are you from? East side? Bay side?”

“You're a bloody hostage, not a guest, shut up.”

“Alright bro, chill. Can't blame a guy for trying to get to know his kidnappers.” Ryan says nothing as they lead him out, Geoff and Michael leaning against the car.

“This the guy?” Gavin nods and Geoff rubs his cheek.  “Alright, everybody load in. Put him in the trunk.”

“You guys are really going all out on this hostage thing. Can I just sit on someone's lap?”

Geoff looks at the blindfolded man incredulously.  “This guy serious right now? Does he not understand that he's a hostage?”

“Dude, I don't even care if you guys beat me up, it'd be more exciting than sitting in a tiny room.” Geoff sighs heavily.

“Fine, just keep quiet. Gavin, you found this idiot so he can sit on your lap” They all pile into the car, Gavin pulling the man to sit on his lap. He wiggles around for a little bit before settling down, leaning against the car door.

Gavin is tense with a stranger on his lap, but the man just hums to himself, leaning into turns and overall looking pretty happy to be out.

~*~

They end up cuffing him to a chair in a spare room, Gavin being put in charge of his care.  “So are you gonna take this blindfold off or what?” Michael paces in front of the chair, Geoff leaning against a wall as he talks.

“Shut up. Why were you put in witness protection?”

“Because I'm a witness?” Michael drives his fist into the guys stomach in two harsh jabs and he wheezes, leaning forward.  “C'mon dude, that was rude.”

“Answer the question.”

“That's literally why. I saw some dude kill another guy and they want me to testify.”

“Who'd you see?”

“I dunno, some guy in a mask. It's none of my business, so I turned around and walked away. Can you please take this thing off? You're gonna kill me anyways.” Geoff sighs and waves for Michael to untie the blindfold. The cloth falls loose and the guy sighs, rolling his neck as his eyes flutter open. He looks at Geoff first, nodding in what looks like approval before moving his gaze onto Michael. Jack smiles at him and nods, and Ray makes a noise of surprise when he looks at Ryan.  “Small world eh?”

“What's your name? All that was on your file was an alias.”

“My names Ray.” Ray finally looks at Gavin, and Gavin feels himself jump when one brown eye looks at him curiously, the other a very earthy, very familiar green. Gavin steps forward and he hears Geoff protesting but Gavin doesn't listen, nudging past Michael and tipping Ray's chin up. The world around Gavin falls away as he marvels at the sight before him; of all the people in the world, Gavin gets this.. This beautiful man in front of him as his soulmate. Gavin smooths his thumb over Ray's lip and Ray's lips part automatically, breath light against the pad of Gavin's thumb. Ray blinks a couple times and Gavin feels himself doing the same, a tingle shooting down his spine. Gavin looks into now identical brown eyes and he hears Jack gasp. Geoff groans and smacks his forehead, Gavin blinking again and looking up at them all, sucked back to reality by Geoff.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. Now we have to take _care_ of this asshole?”

“Not really. I can handle myself on my own.”  Ray's voice is surprisingly smooth despite what just happened.

“Well he saw Ryan kill a guy, so we should probably kill him.” Gavin feels an automatic surge of protectiveness and he moves in front of Ray, fingers curling reflexively.

“Micoo! We can’t just kill him!”

“Sure we can.” Geoff claps a hand on Michael’s shoulder, and he look a little guilty as Geoff squeezes in warning.

“Quit being a dickhead. We aren’t gonna kill him. He’s just gonna have to work for us from now on.”

“Aww sweet are you guys gonna haze me in?” Ray reaches up to scratch his head, and Jack’s eyes widen in surprise.

“How did you-”

Ray holds the open cuffs up, handing them to Michael who scowls.  “I got bored.”

“Do it again.” Ray shrugs and lets Geoff lock him back in with his hands behind his back. Ray whistles as they watch him, Ray’s fingers moving deftly as he unlocks the cuffs. Ray doesn’t seem to be using anything to pick the cuffs, and within seconds of him being locked in he’s free again, the cuffs dropping to the ground.  “How did you do that without anything?”

“I found a paper clip on the floor.”

“You were blindfolded!”

“Remember when I stumbled and fell? I’m not really that clumsy, I promise.”

“Fucking incredible, we have a 21st century Houdini on our hands.”

Ray pulls a deck of cards out of his jacket pocket, fanning them out.  “Pick a card.”

“I’m gonna shove my fist up your ass, dude. Put the deck away.” Michael snaps, Geoff sighing again as Ray shrugs.

“Fine fine, don’t threaten me with a regular friday night.”  Gavin chokes on laughter, Michael huffing indignantly as Geoff coughs to cover a laugh.

“Gavin, take him back to your room already before Michael beats the shit out of him.”

“Right-o! C’mon, you can show me a few card tricks if you want.” Ray follows Gavin without any hesitance, tossing Michael’s brass knuckles to him on the way out. Geoff has to stop Michael from going after Ray, Ryan and Jack quietly slipping away.

~*~

Gavin watches Ray do some sort of trick with a ball, only half paying attention to what he’s doing as his eyelids droop. Gavin completely forgets that Ray is even in the room, mind set on sleeping as he slumps in his chair.  Ray snaps in front of Gavin’s face and he jerks up with a noise go surprise stuck in his throat, rubbing at an eye. “Bloody hell Ray, you just about scared my nob off!”

“I’ve literally been sitting here talking to you for the past 10 minutes.”

“Really? Jeez I’m the worst guard ever.”

“It’s not like I’m gonna murder any of you in your sleep. The way I see it you guys saved me from a life of running from- well, that Ryan guy, I guess. I’d probably do more good working with you than running around town shooting people for the hell of it.”

“Jesus, you run around killing people for fun?”

“You steal millions of dollars and kill dozens of people in heists but when I kill two people with a sniper rifle on Mount Chiliad I’m the bad guy?”

“Who said anything about-” Gavin squints at Ray, Ray squinting back, and Gavin realizes he never gave his glasses back.  “How do you know we’re behind the heists?”

“Oh please, I wasn't born yesterday. You guys aren’t the only ones in this business, you know.” Ray holds his hand out for his glasses and Gavin places them in his hand, Ray slipping them on.

“How come we’ve never heard of you? We know of everyone that rivals us in Los Santos.”

“I don’t interfere with your work. Most of what I do are private jobs, ones that Ryan won't do.”

“Does Ryan know you?”

“Nah, I just know of him. News of you all spreads fast. People try to get me to kill one of you at least once a week.”

“Wow, we sure are popular.” Gavin’s voice is sarcastic as he gets up and grabs his laptop, plopping down on his bed and tapping away at the keyboard. Ray plays around with a butterfly knife, flipping it open and closed, open and closed, not doing much else at the moment.  “Who get’s targeted the most? I bet it’s Geoff, the poor bastard.”

“Actually, it’s Jack.”

“Wot?!” Gavin looks from his screen in shock as Ray grins, laying on the bed with his legs over Gavin’s.

“Yeah, he’s the most requested. Idiots think he’s the leader.”

“Geoff is obviously the leader.”

“I dunno man, Jack looks pretty intimidating with his beard.” Gavin snickers and Ray laughs softly, Geoff poking his head in.

“Hey you two, wanna run an errand for me?” Ray perks up, looking at Geoff with a grin. Gavin sets his laptop off to the side and pulls his legs from under Ray, standing up and stretching.

“You run out of whiskey?”

“Nah, I need you two to go beat someone.”

“Why don’t you send Michael, isn’t that his thing?” Ray looks at Geoff curiously, getting an eyeroll in response.

“Don’t question the leader, dickhead, just go do it.” Ray salutes lazily and rolls off of the bed, hopping up.

“Aye aye, Captain.” Geoff rolls his eyes again and closes the door after he leaves, Gavin making sure he has a pistol loaded.  “You got any brass knuckles?”

Gavin tosses Ray a pair without looking, Ray catching them and slipping them on.  “Lets go get ourselves a dummy.”

~*~

Ray lets Gavin drive, speeding and swerving through the streets of Los Santos.  “Stop here a second.” Gavin slams on his breaks, sliding sideways to a stop in front of a decrepit building.  “Be right back.” Ray hops out and disappears through a small hole in the wall, coming back out a minute later holding a pink pistol. Ray hops in and they're off again, Gavin looking at Ray curiously from time to time.

“What's a bloke like you doing in Los Santos?” Gavin blurts out, immediately regretting it when Ray gives him a blank look.

“I travel around a lot. Seemed like a good place to settle down.”

“Why's that?”

“When I got into town it just felt right.” Ray shrugs as Gavin parks haphazardly, the two of them climbing out.

“Do you reckon it's because of the whole soulmate thing?”

Ray shrugs again.  “I guess that might be part of it. You ever found a place that felt right to you?” Gavin shakes his head as they walk into the hotel, guns hidden. Gavin takes the elevator up, standing close to Ray as he eyes the man standing casually by the door. Gavin makes a noise of surprise that must sound filthier than it is because the man shifts as Ray pulls him down for a kiss.  “Did you remember the room key?” Ray murmurs against Gavin's lips, and Gavin nods as Ray kisses him again. The man quickly steps out of the elevator, seemingly grossed out, and Ray only steps closer.

“A little over kill, innit?”

“He's been watching us since we stepped into the building. Pretend we're sneaking off to bang or something. You do have a room key, don't you?”

Gavin nods and Ray goes up on his tiptoes, kissing Gavin just for the hell of it this time. Gavin places hesitant hands on Ray's waist, kissing him sweetly, but Ray has something else in mind as he nips at Gavin's lower lip. Gavin goes along with it as Ray slides his tongue past Gavin's teeth, kissing with a laid back grace that takes Gavin's breath away. Gavin hears the elevator ding and someone grunt before they step on, ignoring the pair in the corner as he waits for it to get to the 14th floor. Ray tugs on Gavin's shirt, eyes flicking over to the man and raising his eyebrows. The door dings open on the 13th floor and Gavin steps off, Ray clasping their hands and trailing after. As soon they're out of sight they take off running, taking the stairs up to the 14th floor. Ray finds the door quickly and Gavin uses a keycard he copied ages ago to get into the room. It's dark, and the target in question isn't here yet, so they settle down in the shadows.

The door beeps before it opens again, someone stepping in with a heavy sigh.  “Fucking fags making out in the elevator.”

Gavin shifts on his feet and Ray's eyes narrow, the man walking in and tossing a bag on the bed. Gavin moves silently from the shadows, trapping the man in a headlock with the barrel of the gun pressed against his back.  “You have a problem with me kissing him, you prick?” Ray turns the light on, standing do he can barely be seen, just an outline of his face and the glint of his brass knuckles.

“Who the hell are you guys? How did you get in here?”

Gavin ignores the question, voice low and slippery.  “Doesn't matter how we got here. You owe the Fake AH Crew some money, and we're here to collect.”

“I told your boss he can go-” Ray is quick to slam his fist into the man's stomach, the man wheezing. Ray does it again when the man spits at him, punching hard enough for the man's breath to rattle out.

“Get a chair.” Ray pulls a chair up and they tie the man's arms and legs down, Gavin pressing the gun to the man's forehead as he opens his mouth to scream.  “Bad move. Where's the money?”

“Fuck off.” Gavin looks to Ray before stepping back, Ray landing a hard punch on the mans jaw. The man gasps, head jerking to the side.  “Who the fuck is this guy?”

“A fellow Lad. Tell me, or I'll let him have his fun beating you. I'm not a patient man.”

“I ain't tellin you shit.” Gavin sighs and tsks, waving for Ray to go ahead as Gavin leans against the wall and cleans under his nails. Ray steps forward, walking around the man slowly, running a finger over the back of his neck, his shoulder, pressing into the muscle slightly.

“Recently dislocated shoulder, huh?” Ray hits the man directly on the shoulder, the man jerking and gritting his teeth. Ray focuses on the shoulder, hitting in specific spots before grabbing and yanking until a sickening pop is heard and the man sobs, muffled by the hand Ray clamps over his mouth.  “Oops.”

The man takes a few more punches to the face, lip split and face covered in blood as his nose swells, one eye firmly shut, rapidly turning black and blue.  “Stop stop, please it hurts.”

Gavin waves for Ray to step back, Gavin leaning over the chair.  “Where's the money?”

“In the bag on the bed. Please, just take it and go.” Ray checks the bag, opening it to find stacks of 100 dollar bills. Ray zips it back up and slings it over a shoulder, patting the man’s good shoulder as he walk to the door.

“No one likes a rat, especially not us.” Gavin pauses in front of the man, moving quickly as he bashes the man with the butt of his gun, knocking him out. Ray tucks his brass knuckles away and takes Gavin's hand, the two of them walking out of the room and back into the elevator.

~*~

Ray grabs Gavin's hand, waltzing around the living room, dipping Gavin and handing Geoff the bag of cash at the same time.  “Abra Kadabra, cash.” Gavin laughs as Ray continues to dance around to imaginary music, stumbling over each other's feet and overall in a good mood.

“You two fuck on the way back or something?”

“Nah, celebrating. You got your cash and we're both alive. I think that's something worth dancing for.” Ray laughs as Gavin spins him out, Michael watching with faint interest. An old record starts up and Geoff looks to see Jack smiling, Ray nodding his thanks as Gavin and him actually waltz to a song.  “Plus, you get an excuse to hold your partner close in front of a bunch of people.” Ray winks at Geoff and Geoff watches as Ryan sweeps Jack into a dance as well, Jack laughing and letting Ryan lead as trumpets blare.

“C'mon Micoo, I know you can waltz.” Gavin teases Michael, Michael’s cheeks tinting red.

“This fucking stupid.” But for as much as Michael grumbles, as soon as Geoff's hands are on his waist he forgets all about the others in the room. They all dance to the record player and maneuver around furniture, Jack humming along and Michael resting his head on Geoff's shoulder.

Jack finds it refreshing how upbeat Ray is, happy to hold his newly met soulmate close and dance with him in the middle of the living room. Jack is spun out, and Ryan's arm is secure around Jack as they come back together, Ryan's eyes sparkling with happiness as Jack beams.

Ray watches everyone dance; he doesn't miss the way Geoff hums into Michael's hair, swaying along, doesn't miss how gently Ryan holds Jack despite his tough exterior. Ray smiles faintly, watching them as they all eventually settle, Jack’s arms around Ryan’s neck as Ryan draws patterns over the cloth covering Jack’s hips. Gavin pulls Ray a little closer before wrapping lanky arms around Ray’s waist, Ray draping his arms over Gavin’s shoulders. They sway together, Ray looking up into green eyes, a color he’d seen reflected in the mirror for years, and now that he’s seeing it on a person, his soulmate no less, he’s at peace. He never thought the green looked good on him, never thought it suited his face, but as he looks at Gavin he knows that color is just for this man in front of him.

“Wot are you staring at?” Ray smiles at Gavin’s accent, loves the way words roll off of his tongue.

“Green suits you.” Gavin’s cheek flush lightly but he grins cheekily, squeezing Ray lightly.

“You suit me.” Ray snorts at the cheesy line but doesn’t stop Gavin when he leans down to kiss Ray, the two sharing a chaste kiss as the music winds down to a stop.

 


End file.
